Terminales de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary/Dos
Walkthrough: Halo Cerca de la entrada del túnel, atravesarn un barranco que lleva a la siguiente sección. Si siguen la ruta en vez de brincar, pasaran por un pequeño cuarto. La segunda terminal está localizada en el fondo de la alcoba. thumb|Los anillos rodeando el Arca, partiendo para sus lugares de activaciónEl Arca. 343 Guilty Spark vuela a través de un campo de asteroides. Varios Halos están orbitando el Arca. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Estoy experimentando una mezcla de anticipación y terror. Todas las preparaciones están completados para mi instalación. De acuerdo con el último consejo del Consejo Ecúmene, me he liberado de todas mis conexiones con mi antigua estación." Guilty Spark esta adentro de una estructura Forerunner. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Eso no fue difícil. Nunca podré volver a ser lo que era. This was not difficult. What was could never be again. Habíamos analizados las cosas bastante a fondo." Seis monitores de varios colores están en el centro de una cámara circular, decorada con un símbolo ene l piso. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Antes de mi viaje final al gran portal, una reunión de mis compañeros monitores se convocó hacia la sala de los Trabajadores de Vida para distribuir la colección final." Varios Forerunner armados se encuentran en lugares distintos de la cámara. Guilty Spark entra a la sala y avanza hacia los otros monitores. '' *'343 Guilty Spark': "Fue muy unusual que su nave del renacimiento tuviera un incidente así, ya que las naves de los Trabajadores de Vida son las únicas que aún tienen permisos desliespaciales. Los Trabajadores de Vida son responsables de llevarnos a nuestros lugares en las instalaciones activas del Sistema. Mientras que todo esto estaba de acuerdo con el plan, un inconveniente insatisfactorio continua. No tenemos contacto con el Dominio." ''Guilty Spark se detiene y ve cara a cara a un Forerunner. El Forerunner inclina su cabeza, como si estuviera en desacuerdo con lo que vendrá. Guilty Spark se mueve y vuela hacia una cámara adjunta, donde se encuentra con 049 Abject Testament. *'343 Guilty Spark': "La historia de todos los Forerunner se ha perdido. Nos basamos en la permanencia del Dominio para preservar nuestros registros de los eventos que nos han llevado a este punto. Pero sin ese registro, ¿qué futuras civilizaciones conocerían algo de nosotros? ¿O de nuestras armas?" Mientras Guilty Spark narra, se ven distintas ubicaciones: un planeta Forerunner cubierto de glifos, grandes estructuras Forerunner en una ubicación desconocida, un bosque un gran edificio Forerunner sobre los árboles, dos Forerunner viendo una nave fuera de una ventada, una nave desconocida, y dos Forerunner en una ciudad. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Mi compañero Monitor, 049 Abject Testament, tiene un comentario que decir antes de que nos separemos." *'049 Abject Testament': "Nos merecemos ser olvidados." *'343 Guilty Spark': "Quizás... quizás." Un portal desliespacial masivo aparece en el espacio sobre el Arca, y del otro lado se ve la instalación 04. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Pero ahora, el portal se abre, y a través de él espera una forma familiar. Halo... Hogar."